


Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Wowza this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier runs a school for the gifted. Heres what goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts).



Charles Xavier runs a school. But not just any school. A school for “gifted” kids. From the outside it looks relatively normal, well as normal as a boarding school can look, it has large light brown brick walls and a wrought iron gate surrounding an extremely large lawn with a small pond in the back. Now if you went inside some of the students look fairly normal. First we see Jean Grey, aka: Phoenix, who seems normal but just moved a book from across the room. We have Scott Summers, Cyclops, who never seems to take off his sunglasses. Ever. Seriously, it’s weird. There’s Peter Maximoff, Quicksilver, who’s always chewing gum but just ran the mile in point 3 seconds. Didn’t his mom tell him not to chew gum and run at the same time. There’s also Ororo Munroe, Storm, she’s got a killer Mohawk. She can control the weather. Then things get weirder. The second weirdest kid we see is Warren Worthington the third, Angel. He has wings. They went from soft and fluffy, to sharp and metal, then back to fluffy. No one really knows how. We see Kurt Wagner. Now that name may sound normal but the kids blue. He’s literally blue and has three fingers on each hand. And a tail. And fangs. Also he can teleport. His pseudonym is Nightcrawler. Now Charles Xavier isn’t exactly innocent of this weirdness himself, he can control your mind. But back to the story. This school is for mutants. Yup you heard right. Mutants. People now accept them but they still get the occasional stare when a blue guy and a guy with wings walk into the movie theater with someone wearing sunglasses. But now they have a safe-haven. And this is what goes down there. 

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Kurt woke up sweating and panting. Immediately Warren was by his side and had a wing tightly wound around the smaller boy. (By body mass, Kurt is slightly taller)

“Hey, Kurt you’re okay. I’m here” Kurt curled up against Warren and sniffled. 

“Engel, it was terrible. The worst yet.” 

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” They sat like that for about twenty minutes. Warren cross legged on the bed with Kurt curled up in his lap. Then Warren could feel Kurt’s breathing steady out. He carefully lifted the boy and laid him down, walking over to his half of the room. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Peter gently poked Warren’s side who jumped slightly in his desk.

“What? Who? I?”

“Whoa calm down there buddy. Just making sure you’re awake.” He leaned back and popped a bubble earning a disapproving glare from the substitute. He just smiled and waved slightly putting his feet up on Warren’s desk and leaning back in his own.

“Can you not. Do that. At all.”

“I could, but I’m still gonna.” He smiled cheekily at Warren and went back to the book they were supposed to be reading. Then looked up suddenly. “Wait, why are you so tired?”

Warren just shrugged his wings lifting slightly as he did so. He was glad he was at the back so he wasn’t forced to sit still. He stole a glance at Kurt sitting in the front his tail flicking idly at his feet. 

Peter leaned over in his seat and followed Warrens gaze.

“Oh okay. You know staring is creepy right?” Warren glared at him and he leant back in his seat holding his hands up. “Just saying.” The rest of class passed, albeit slowly. When the bell finally rang, Warren grabbed his books as fast as possible. Him and Peter waited for Kurt who took impossibly long to gather his stuff. Just before Kurt walked over Peter got a text. He pulled his phone out and smiled.

“Listen I gotta go you gonna be alright?” Warren nodded and Peter ran off. He smiled softly as Kurt walked over and they walked out of the classroom.

“Where did Peter go?” It actually sounded like Vhere but Warren understood him. 

“Not sure. He got a text then said he had to go.” Kurt nodded slightly and they walked to the dining hall in silence. Warren looked over at Kurt as they walked. He was always looking around trying to take everything in. He looked adorable. Warren shook his head slightly, dimimishing any thoughts of possibly liking Kurt as more than a friend, out of his head. When they got to the dining hall Kurts nose scrunched up. Warren smiled softly at the reaction. 

“It smells widerlich in here!” Warren chuckled softly at the German slip. “I’ll just go get us seats.” Warren nodded and got in line. He kept his wings as close to his back as possible so he didn’t disturb anyone. A few students were whispering about him. ‘isn’t he the one who helped apocalypse?’ ‘I heard they found him unconscious on the front lawn.’ ‘apparently him and Kurt used to fight before the school days.’ Warren didn’t eat lunch. He was about to walk over to Kurt and the rest of them but decided against it and walked outside instead. He sat cross legged in front of the pond with his wings shielding either side of him. He must’ve been gone for a while because eventually he heard Kurt appear next to him.

“Engel! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Warren shrugged for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Immediately he felt Kurt sit next to him. “Engel, are you okay?”

“Why do you hang out with me? I tried to kill you twice, and end the world, but your still nice to me?” Suddenly his wing was being gently lifted and he felt someone snake their arms around his torso. Warren held his arms in the air unsure about what to do before eventually hugging Kurt back. 

“Zucker, don’t ever think like that again. I forgave you. We’re friends. You’re probably my closest friend. Ich Habs?”

“Got it Kurt.” Warren totally wasn’t affected by the fact that Kurt called him ‘sugar’. Nope not one bit.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Peter was worried all hour about Warren. He had sent Kurt to check up on him because he knew how close they were. But he had been gone almost half the hour. His leg was jiggling up and down nervously until he felt something on his knee he looked to see Scott’s hand resting there. He looked up at him but Scott had his nose buried in a book. Peter smiled softly, visibly relaxing. He didn’t know why but Scott had a calming affect on him. He didn’t really mind. Class passed quickly. At some point Scotts hand found its way to his thigh. He didn’t care or notice until class was over. Once the bell rang the worry for Warren and Kurt came back. He was contemplating asking Jean to just mind find them when he ran into someone.

“Sorry.” Then he saw what was in the boys hand. He snatched it away and examined it. It was a flyer of sorts. On it was Warrens school photo. And written around it were the words: ‘Traitor’, ‘scum’, ‘bastard’, etc. Peter resisted the urge to grab the kid, run and leave him at the North Pole. Instead he glared and crumpled the paper up. “Where. Did. You. Get. this.” 

“Th-they w-w-were j-just uhm, sitting on, the uh, the g-ground.” 

“How many?"

“Over three dozen.” Peter light shoved the boys shoulder and walked off, fuming. He eventually found Warren and Kurt. They were just sitting out by the pond. He almost thought it was just Warren before he saw Kurt’s tail, draped across one of Warrens wings. He sighed a breath of relief and walked over. 

“Kurt!” He saw the tail disappear and Kurt gently lifted Warren’s wing and got out of the barricade Warren had made.

“Ja?” Kurt walked over and crossed his arms. Not in a angry manner, just a comfortable position.

“Dude you missed all of last hour. Professor is gonna be pissed.”

“Sorry I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. Listen just bamf Warren up to your guys’ room.”

“Why?” Peter sighed and looked. “Peter.” He sighed and held out the crumpled flyer. Kurt’s expression slowly got angrier. He was livid. Man if Peter wanted to hurt the person responsible, he could only guess how Kurt feels.  
“Who did this?”

“I don’t know, just get Warren to your guys room.” Kurt nodded and walked back over to Warren. He grabbed his hand and disappeared. Okay. Now where did he lose Scott.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Kurt landed in their shared room and looked around. 

None of those flyers. 

“Warren, do you wanna watch a movie?”  
“Sure.” Kurt looked down at their hands and so did Warren neither of them had let go. They looked up and made eye contact, Warren blushed and let go. “I’ll uh pick out a movie.” Kurt nodded and sat down on their shared couch. After putting a movie in Warren walked over and sat next to him, one of his wings stretching behind Kurt’s back. Kurt in turn leaned against him.

“What are we watching?” Warren smiled brightly, visibly excited.

“Ferris Buellers Day Off. Jean made me watch it. I thought it was pretty good.” Kurt nodded and watched the screen.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Peter had run off in search of Warren and Kurt so Scott had started to walk back to their room. Then he had seen some kid writing on pictures and making copies. He grabbed the back of the kids shirt collar pulling him back.

“I don’t know what your doing, but I get the feeling its not something that’s nice.” He looked down at the picture and gasped slightly. “You are a horrible person.” He dropped the boy and flicked his glasses down, obliterating the pictures. Unfortunately there were still some floating around the school. He would talk to Professor about this. All the sudden Peter was by his side, disrupting a few papers some students were doing homework on. 

“Hey Pietro.” He glared at Scott. While Peter hated his birth name, he loved it.

“Whatever Cyclops.” Scott just chuckled while Peter crossed his arms and huffed.

“Awwwwww is Pietro grumpy?” He said this as someone would talk to a small child, which just made Peter more annoyed.

“You know some day that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble.” He snapped though there wasn’t an ounce of venom in his tone.

“We’ll see.” Scott said, winking (that little bastard winked) and walking off.

God that boy made him so frustrated.

♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Someone on tumblr requested a x-men movie where they just go to high school.  
> I also realize it would be difficult for Peter to see Scott winking but shhhhhhhhhhh.


End file.
